ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Two Malwares...No Waiting
Two Malwares...No Waiting '''is the ninth episode of Ben 10 X. It airs on '''Cartoon Network, 29th December 2013, along with episode 8 and 10. 'Plot' Ben and Rook have arrived the Horseman's ship, but they are quicly attacked by drone ships. So Ben turns into Big Chill and freezes the drone ships, while Rook tries to get an enter at the Horseman's ship. Big Chill returns to the Proto-Truck and turns back normal, and Rook shoots against the Horseman's ship creating a breach, so they pass thorugh it, and find Malware and his three followers (Malware's Clones & Contemelia Soldier) waiting for them. Ben gets angry when he sees Malware, but then Rook explains that the other Horseman have perish, so they both get out of the Proto-Truck and start the battle with Malware. Rook fights the Contemelia Soldier, while Ben turns into Feedback and faces one of Malware's clones. Malware and his other clone leave the room and enter a Teleporting Machine, so Malware teleports to Omnitrix City, while his clone teleports to earth. Feedback and Rook are still fighting the Contemelia Soldier and the other clone, so the Contemelia Soldier uses his telekenisis powers to push Rook's Proto-Tool. And the clone scratches Feedback's Omnitrix symbol, which turns Ben back to normal. Ben and Rook start to think that they are not getting away, but then Kevin, Gwen and Zed show up and fight the Contemelia Soldier and the clone. Ben sees the opurtunity and turns into Atomix that kills the clone with his nuclear energy blasts, but then Kevin and Gwen try to defeat the Contemelia Soldier, so Kevin turns into metal and fights the Soldier, while Gwen fires magic spheres against the Soldier. The Soldier tries to runnaway, but Atomix and Rook stop him, and then Zed jumps at him. After that Ben turns back normal and thanks Kevin, Gwen and Zed for helping them, but Gwen says that Azmuth send them as back-up. Later, Ben & co have arrived to the Teleporting Machine's room, so Gwen sees that there has been a teleportation to Earth and other to Omnitrix City. Ben says that he and Gwen are going to Earth, while Rook, Kevin and Zed are going to Omnitrix City. So both groups go to there place. As soon Ben and Gwen arrive Bellwood, they see the Plumbers fighting the other clone. So Ben turns into Humungousaur and starts to fight the clone, but the clone manages to escape. With that Humungousaur follows him, while Gwen and the Plumbers see a galvanic mechamorph bomb made by the clone falling, so Gwen creates a Mana Shield to protect them, but then they lost Humungousaur and the clone. While at Omnitrix City, Rook and the others are trying to protect the city from Malware, so Azmuth appears with his Mechamorph Armour and battles Malware in a heated fight. Rook and Kevin try to help Azmuth and the city guards, but Malware defeats them all. So Malware tells Azmuth that he is going to destroy Planet Omniverse unless he destroys Galvan Prime. But Azmuth strikes at Malware and tells him that Malware is not a horseman so he doesn't make that choise. Malware gets angry and attacks Azmuth, which creates an explosion. At Bellwood, Humungousaur turns back to normal, so the clone tells Ben that Earth and Omnitrix City are both going to be destroyed, and that this attack on Bellwood was only a distraction. So Ben turns into Bullfrag and punches him in the face, but the clone fires lasers against his Omnitrix symbol, which makes Bullfrag turn back to normal. But then, Gwen and the Plumbers arrive and use magnetic wave bombs to defeat the clone. Ben thanks Gwen and the Plumbers, but Gwen says that they nned to go to Omnitrix City and stop Malware from destroying it. So Ben and Gwen are teleported to Omnitrix City, but when they got there, they see a destroyed city. Ben gets angry to see Azmuth, Kevin, Rook, Zed and the Galvans that live there defeated, so he says that he is going to destroyed Malware once and for all. 'Major Events' *Ben & co start the final battle with Malware *Malware destroys Omnitrix City 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Zed *Azmuth *Unknown Plumbers members 'Aliens used' *Big Chill *Feedback *Atomix *Humungousaur *Bullfrag 'Villains' Malware *Malware II *Contemelia Soldier *Malware's Clones Category:Episodes